Timelines
by SparrowHope37
Summary: Regina finds herself at the tavern with Tinkerbell, yet this time Regina makes the decision to go in. She does not run away or forget about the man with the lion tattoo. They quickly fall in love and their romance blossoms but Cora has other plans. Will Regina and Robin survive or fall victim to her mother like so many others?.


Tinkerbell grabbed Regina's trembling hand, leading her closer and closer to the gathering green fairy-dust. It seemed to congregate above an old tavern which was quite lively compared to the abandoned dark cobble streets which they walked upon. She couldn't help but think this was all just a dream. Why would a good fairy like Tinkerbell want to help her in the slightest of ways? Regina felt puzzled and rather conflicted.

All of a sudden her thoughts are interrupted, as Tinkerbell begins to speak.

"Inside here lies the beginning of your happiness"

Regina gazed upon the tavern speechless at what to stay. Yet Tinkerbell spoke with such hope in her voice that Regina began to feel in the possibility of a second chance. The fairy stared at her, content with her decision to disobey blue, she continued to speak.

"All the pain in your past will be just that…the past"

After a brief moment of belief Regina jumped back, panting with fear. Millions of thoughts cascaded through her mind. She then took a deep breath and let a few words form.

"I just need a moment"

Tinkerbell knew this look all to well.

"Your nervous. I get it"

Comforting Regina with reassurance, the fairy turned back around to look in the tavern, leaving Regina to gather her courage behind her. A few mere moments passed when Tinkerbell jolted up with a response making Regina jump.

"Look! There he is"

Regina ran forwards. Peering into the window besides Tinkerbell.

"The guy with the lion tattoo!"

A astonished look filled Regina's face, she was bewitched by this revelation.

"That's him?" She responded.

The man with the lion tattoo raised his arm to fill his glass. He was accompanied by several man who all seemed to be having a great time. Once his glass was refilled he nodded with thanks towards the barman and returned to talk with his friends. He seemed like your average gentleman which surprised Regina more than ever. She swivelled back around to look at Tinkerbell. At this point the fairy seemed rather pleased with herself. Yet for some bizarre reason she could sense Regina's lack of belief.

"Pixie dust never lies. Come on this is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start no baggage… you can let go of all that anger that weighs you down"

Tinkerbell stared at Regina with confidence. They were like friends even though they had only just met. Regina's heart was warmed by the help the fairy had given and listened to her without complaint.

"Go get him!"

Regina paused for a slight moment.

"Ok" She turned back to the tavern door with confidence in her voice. "Ok i can do this. I can be happy"

Tinkerbell's face lit up with delight at the prospect of what was happening. She had risked everything for this moment and it was not a disappointment. The queen to be, who was once unhappy, was now a believer.

" I know you can. Go"

With one reassured pat on the back, it was Tinkerbell's time to go. She swiftly turned around and disappeared into the night sky. The cobble streets fell silent once more as Regina was left alone to make her decision. There was no pressure, no sound, just her choice in the matter. After thinking about what Tinkerbell said she did belief that a second chance was possible. But was this man her shot. What if Tinkerbell got it wrong? What if this man could never love her?

Regina grew scared at the prospect of disappointment and felt inclined to run in the opposite direction. Yet there was still apart of her clinging on to the thought of the man with lion tattoo, not wanting to let go at all. She took one profound breath and cleared her head. Observing the tavern once more she stepped closer. Glancing inwards she noticed the man almost immediately, the same feelings she felt a few minutes ago were somehow coming back to her. She had never even seen this man, but felt some sort of destiny or force pulling them together.

In a brisk, split second Regina abruptly felt in control. Her hand reached towards the cold, metal handle of the door and swung it open. A slight breeze danced around as she entered the tavern and walked towards the man. Strangely he also noticed her immediately. The man with the lion tattoo circled to gaze upon the woman who had just walked through the door. With all her strength she approached the man, stared into his dark brown eyes and spoke.

"Hello. My name is Regina"

Without a second to lose he stood up, swallowed his nerves and responded to her beauty. A smile flashed across his face and caught her eye as he began to talk.

"Robin. Robin Hood milady"

His voice echoed through Regina's mind. It was perfect, he was perfect. He grabbed her hand and lead her to an empty table. This is where her story, her new story, would begin.


End file.
